Previously, in a silver halide photographic material (hereinafter referred to as a photographic light-sensitive material or a photographic material), it has been possible to store the photographing conditions, such as the date and hour and the weather at photographing, the ratio of reduction/magnification, and the conditions at development and printing, such as the number of reprints, portions being zoomed, messages, etc., in the photographic light-sensitive material by forming a magnetic recording layer on a color negative photographic film and inputting magnetic recording signals in a camera or a photographic laboratory, and to transport these conditions to picture and image devices such as television, video tape recorder, etc, as disclosed in WO Nos. 90-4205 and 90-04212.
However, in the case of a photographic light-sensitive material having a transparent magnetic recording layer within the image-forming portions as disclosed in the foregoing WO patents and U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,947, it is necessary to reduce the content of the magnetic recording material to be as small as possible to minimize the reduction of the photographic sensitivity resulting from absorption by the magnetic recording material and the influences of haze on photographic properties. If the content of the magnetic recording material is reduced, though, a problem arises such that the magnetic output characteristics become insufficient. Furthermore, a problem occurs in that while making the magnetic record within the photographed images, the images are scratched by rubbing the photographed images with a magnetic head.
As one alternative for solving these problems, there is a method of placing a magnetic recording layer outside of the images as a stripe form, as conventionally used for a sound track for cinephotographic films. However, the existing photographic light-sensitive material having 135 format (35 mm size) has perforations at both edge sides of the film, and there are no spaces for placing a magnetic recording layer. Thus, the foregoing WO patents propose a one-side perforation type film. However, even in this case, the space for placing a magnetic recording layer is narrow.
To provide the maximum recording density in such a narrow space, it is necessary to form a uniform magnetic recording layer in the width direction. In particular, the uniformity is necessary in the case of obtaining input and output performance having no dispersion for each magnetic head by utilizing the magnetic recording layer from one end to the other in the width direction using multi-channel heads.
However, with conventional stripe coating as shown, for example, in JP-A-50-138037 and JP-A-49-42343 (the term "JP-A" as used herein means an "unexamined published Japanese patent application"), problems arise in that the sectional thickness of the stripe layer differs between both the edge portions, or the cross section of the stripe layer does not form a rectangle. Also, it is difficult to independently select the width and the thickness of the stripe layer, and the coated width is widened. Thus, in the foregoing case, uniform input and output performance is not obtained when using multi-channel heads. The poor performance results not only from the difference in the amount of the magnetic recording material corresponding to each track for each magnetic head, but also from the influence of the space loss caused by the formation of a space between the magnetic head and the magnetic recording layer. In particular, the space loss suddenly increases when the recording density increases.
Also, when a photographic film having a stripe coating of a magnetic recording material is used in the form of a roll of a long film or by being wound in a cartridge, problems arise in that the stripe layer closely adheres to the surface of the emulsion layer of the film, a gap or loosening of the wound roll occurs, and the corners of the stripe layer collapse.